


Little Yellow Men

by Augustus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-12-26
Updated: 2004-12-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 08:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8094508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augustus/pseuds/Augustus
Summary: Harry has Lego.





	

'What in Merlin's name is that?'

Harry handed the small yellow figure to Draco. 'Lego,' he replied. 'It's a Muggle thing.'

Examining it, Draco snorted. 'It looks like you. Same stupid glasses, same ridiculous scar.'

'No it doesn't!'

Draco leaned in, waving the figure in front of Harry's eyes. 'See?'

'Not when you're waving it around like that.'

Draco held it still, smirking annoyingly at Harry from only inches away. Harry glanced at the figure briefly before his focus shifted to Draco, leaning closer and kissing the Slytherin lightly before pulling away.

Draco wiped his mouth. 'Ew!'

Harry just smiled.


End file.
